With the development of compacting mobile computing technology, such as PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) devices, cellular telephones, portable media players, and so forth, current mobile devices are equipped with various functions, such as internet browsing, sending emails, camera, or games. As the functions of the mobile computing devices expand, the input interface becomes a critical issue. For example, the dimensions of current mobile devices tend to be minimized, and therefore the input interface is limited to number keyboards only or even several function keys. While the user intends to enter various alphabetic and numerical functions, such as letters, numbers, symbols, emoticons, etc., the only available approach is to enter via those number keyboards. Usually, one particular number key will represent several alphabets, and the user has to select the desired alphabet, which is an inefficient and time-consuming process often involving entering data into an options screen to change back and forth among the alphabets. Moreover, current mobile computing devices are often provided, for example, with gaming options and other applications such as streaming video and interactive texting. The keyboard configuration required for game playing, for example, is usually different from that of the conventional mobile computing device. The user, however, will also be restricted to the current available number keyboards while playing the game or utilizing an application via the mobile computing device, which significantly discourages the user from continued use of the application.
Additionally, user input areas for small portable devices such as cell phones, PDAs and media devices are inefficient and prone to input error. For most mobile devices, a standard QWERTY keyboard apparatus (virtual or physical) can be used for input. Such a keyboard was designed for two handed input with spacing between keys matching that of spacing between human fingers. Various layouts with small keys or multiple displays have been implemented in small devices; however, these are usually adaptations of the QWERTY keyboard layout and as such not optimized for input with less than two hands.
The optimization of keyboard layout for mobile devices should take into account research into the functioning of the human eye and human information processing. The following except is offered as a reference:
“From physiological studies we know several basic facts about how the eye processes information and about the physical constraints that limit how this information is presented to the brain. During a fixation, the eye has access to three regions for viewing information: the foveal, parafoveal, and peripheral. The foveal region is the area that we think of as being in focus and includes 2 degrees of visual angle around the point of fixation, where 1 degree is equal to three or four letters (thus, six to eight letters are in focus). The parafoveal region extends to about 15 to 20 letters, and the peripheral region includes everything in the visual field beyond the parafoveal region. The fovea is concerned with processing detail, with anything beyond producing a marked drop in acuity; words presented to locations removed from the fovea are more difficult to identify” (Rayner & Sereno, 1994). A copy of the unabridged article is available at the following website as a reference:http://www.readingonline.org/research/eyemove.html
Most, if not all, input apparatuses for small devices are variations of the standard keyboard or the number pad. These input apparatuses perform poorly when operated with one or two fingers as required by space constrained mobile devices. Circular and semi-circular inputs apparatuses are known in the art; however these apparatuses are designed for two finger or greater input and lack the dynamic rearrangement features required for efficient input on mobile devices.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved mobile computing input interface that a user can utilize more conveniently. There is also a need for an improved input interface that facilitates the minimization of the mobile computing device. It is believed that the embodiments described in greater detail herein offer a solution to these current drawbacks.